


Bang, bang

by DrCHolmesLecter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Friendship/Love, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, OTP Feels, One Shot, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Short One Shot, Steve Feels, Tony Stark & Clint Barton & James "Bucky" Barnes friendship, What Was I Thinking?, a little bit of pre-serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCHolmesLecter/pseuds/DrCHolmesLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve screamed well more like shrieked as Bucky’s metal arm crawled towards him. He scooted away and fell off the bed, the metal arm still following him as he was back into a corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang, bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeftShark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftShark/gifts).



Steve doesn’t talk to his therapist about Bucky. They say he has to but he can’t, he can’t admit that Bucky is gone because he’s not. Bucky will always be with him, it’s not a denial over his death. It’s the truth.

Simple as that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Steve has visited the Captain America exhibition more than once. He’s been there enough to know how little these people actually knew. He thanked Peggy for keeping his secret, thanked his team for subtly giving him the best of luck if he is alive somewhere. His gratitude falls in silence along with the tears.

Nobody notices.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Steve finished his session with another heavy sigh from his doctor. They thought Bucky fell because of that handle, he supposes that’s how it would have looked. Bucky always had Steve’s back and that’s why he fell. The handle wasn’t the only problem. Bucky had noticed the way the train wall ripped a little because of their weight, noticed the way the screw loosened on the handle Steve was holding so he had to let go. Steve couldn’t fall with him especially when the punk finally had the chance to show the world just how much he could do if he was given the chance.

It was Bucky’s job to look at Steve’s surroundings just as Steve was suppose to look at his...except he realised too late.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Steve fought his way through Hydra, eliminating every threat he could to get Bucky back, get his best friend back and ask him to stay because he’s never forced Bucky to stay. Not when the man enlisted, not when he decided to hunt Hydra goons back in the days when he was appointed as Captain.

The man was reluctant at first but he stayed, no questions asked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Steve would get annoyed at Tony’s endless attempt on playing around with Bucky’s arm and his best friend would just grin and say he was no fun whilst the engineer high fived him.

He tried to hide his smile.

 

Steve screamed well more like shrieked as Bucky’s metal arm crawled towards him. He scooted away and fell off the bed, the metal arm still following him as he was backed into a corner. He half heartedly glared at Clint, Tony and Bucky as they emerged from his closet. Steve hugged his knees a little closer as the metal arm twitched.

“Bucky! Put your arm back where it belongs!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Steve is a super soldier, but there was still things he would ask Bucky for, it was mostly out of habit, other times, well he enjoyed the way their fingers would ‘accidentally’ touch when Bucky handed him the things he requested.

“Buck, lend me a hand.”

Rogers extended his hand out and smiled as he felt the cold touch of Bucky’s metal arm. He loved it as much as the other arm when it’s attached to a body.

Steve chucked the arm far from him and glared at the trios once again as they clutched their stomach’s from laughter. Tony tried to say something about his face but he was too busy laughing, even Natasha laughed for a few seconds.

Steve watched the arm make its way back to its owner.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky always had his back, he was a little too protective of Steve even back in their days but so was Steve. Now he might not be like he was now back then but his protection over Bucky was just as strong. Bucky’s eyes always looked out for Steve and his surroundings so someone gotta make sure that Bucky was looked after too, small or not.

So when one of their opponents turned him back to his pre serum self, Steve stood strong because Bucky was still here. If you had asked the man who he will save and can only pick one, Bucky or the world? If you didn’t give him time to think he would have immediately said Bucky because when the world didn’t seem to need him it was Bucky who made sure that it wasn’t the case. Given the time to think, he would’ve punched you and made a third option all by himself.

Steve immediately tightened his utility belt to keep the loose fitting uniform in its place, grabbed his shield and ran to Bucky, fighting back to back with his best pal. Of course, it was harder due to his current state, the vigorous actions made his lungs constrict but he still fought ‘cause somebody has to watch Bucky’s surrounding. That was his job since he could remember.

Steve lifts his shield a fraction too late cause of the metal’s weight. It was as if the bullet ripped through the air in slow motion, his eyes focused on the woman he once called neighbour before focusing on the bullet running its course. The others didn’t have time to react, neither did he; Steve didn’t even flinch, and just fell straight to the ground as the bullet pierced through his skull and his brain.

No matter how stubborn, even super soldiers have a limit with using the ‘cheat death’ card and Captain America already had his chance.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not tagging the major character death.


End file.
